lindoriafandomcom_et-20200213-history
33. mäng
|} =Kerge ülevaade= (täidavad osalejad) Mängijate meenutused ja tagasiside (täidavad osalejad) Saadud varandus (täidavad osalejad) Kaotatud varandus (täidavad osalejad) Kogutud info (täidavad osalejad) =//Tooma toor logi = 33. Mäng Lugu 2299 Lucenia Arnand näeb sündmustest ilmutust, reisides ise läbi aja tagasi...ja näeb kõike mis toimus templis. 21 Alari jääb lume alla.. saab dämmi lämbumisest. Toibub siis kui kõik on eemal juba... Ja siis kukub alla 20d6 (leebe) 79 dämmi jääb -16 peale (18 on surm) Stablab kohe ära. Sõrmusest +6 hp (-10) juurde vastavaks puhuks... 22 Südaöö...... Läheb teispoolsusesse Seal seiklemine võtab aega 23 Mõlemad katki ja undeadid natuke... (4 tilka.. sa oled elule võlgu. Mine lunasta see (dagger)) Seiklused ... marta ja huugo.. Suurde saali öised seiklused Edasi saavad maailma.. 24 hommiku koites on mõlemad inimesed ja piisavalt reipad et edasi rühkida. TULEVANE.. Oliverile teema teha. Vana druiid naine nimega Talisae... kes on pool-dracha. St alustanud juba muundumist, kuid protsess jäi pooleli ja ta põgenes. Talisael on veel paar järgijat, kes peidavad end lõvinahas, kes samast saatusest põgenenud. Salgas on ka tavalisi lõvisid ja pool-inimesi, pool lõvisid, pool drachasid.. vms kes on intelligentsed natuke kuid mitte liiga palju. Talisae sai looduses vabalt elavate lõvidega järglasi ja nüüd salk rändab mööda tasandikke-rohumaid. Madala leveli druiidid... Global quest – laeva peale saamine, et minema põrutada. Enne seda mahajäänud inimeste aitamine paremale järjele. (good... neutral) Xortoni quest – talisae lõvina elamine, ja selle omandamine. Tsunsuni quest – animal companioni tuuning Arnand Bellius – get a mount and get a trophy (get an egg of pegasus or sth) Al farakh (Ron) – Get an ancient scimitar. Upgradeable Machio – *Machio in wonderland* kui ta hästi mängib, siis kingitakse talle flööt, mis viib nad... teise reaalsusesse. Kus ta õpib juurde omale mingeid asju. Kus tema figurine võibolla tõmmatakse tühjaks, kuid kus ta õpib kuidas seda uuesti laadida. Uue looma kivi sisse püüdmine. Mauza - get a trophy... Arnand ja Mauza spawnivad kusagil kaljude lähedal... kuskil kus neid võivad saurused rünnata... stunstone capturer dagger healing after use magic +0 Ehk siis planeeritavad – potentsiaalsed missioonid „Get a trophy” – villem, alari satuvad sekeldustesse mingi suure loomaga, ja selle tapmist näeb pealt salk kütte meie külast kes vaatavad et ohhhooo mis siin toimub... Kas neid tõmmatakse niisama õhku, või ongi suur saurus, kes neid ründab niisama ja siis külainimesed üritavad kontakti võtta nendega ja külla tarida. Seal on samal ajal meie omad passinud ja teinud küla heaks värki... Kui nad võtavad muidugi vastu pakkumise külaelanikke abistada Kui ei võta siis ei tea. Olku tõmbab ka soolo peale. Seega teiselt poolelt jäävad alles... ott ja ron, kes siis passivadki külas.. suhtlevad nendega, koguvad lore’i.. Roni puhul võiks olla et tuntakse ära mingi asi temalt. Kas mingi ese või mingi eq jupp. Igatahes sellega seoses võib välja tulla et ta laevalt pärit on... Ja kui on siis usaldatakse neile vana kaart, mis viib kunagisse laevnike hideout-i kus saaks head Eqd juurde. Vana vana loot. Selleks vaja roni chari uurida. „siis kui jumalad meie esiisasid karistada olid otsustanud, siis üks mees astus neile vastu, ning kogus mõned ustavad enda ümber et sellest hukatusest pääseda. Neid vihkasid ka need keda jumalad olid otsustanud karistada. Sellel, kes aga üles astus, oli täpselt samasugune kollasest metallist kõrvarõngas kaasas, et kus iganes teda oht varitsema peaks, siis ta oleks sellele vastuvõtlik (kaks kõrvarõngast annavad alertness feati) kui me olime neist eemaldunud, siis meiegi kätte jäi asju laevalt ja kui meie saatus oli otsustatud, siis meie juht ütles, et me peame neid alles hoidma ja edasi andma, sest ta uskus, ta nägi, ta teadis, et kord meie teed ristuvad sellega, kes seda kandis või leiame me lihtsalt tema pärija.” „Juttu oli ka, et kui jumalad meid needsid, siis need õndsad kes ühel laeval maha löödi, siis nende sõnad enne surma kallutasid meie saart läbimatutesse ududesse, kust vaid nende vaimud suudaks läbi minna, et mitte ükski loominimene, siibek, ega teine saaks siit neetud kohast minema lipsata” „Kui vaid saaks jumalatelt kuidagi andeks, et kõik meie endine tarkus meie peadesse tagasi tuleks, me austaks teda nii, nagu peaks ning ei läheks enam valele teele. Kuid kõik teadminegi on kadunud, kuidas jumalatega kõneleda ning sedamoodi ei ole ka kedagi kes meid kuulaks ja meile lootust annaks.” Edasi potentsiaalsed questid oleks – külarahva convertimine (Malhureu) kummardajateks, mille eest jumal annaks convertijale promotsiooni ja inimestele ilmutaks end lõpuks avatarina öeldes neile et ehitage tempel ja ma aitan teid. Jne. Kategooria:Log